


The Omega and his Alpha

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl, Pregnant Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon is pregnant with Rick Grimes pups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Omega and Alpha thing is new to me so bare with me. But those who can't stand it and just simply don't like, don't read.

Daryl Dixon is an omega, and his mate is Rick Grimes, an Alpha. Daryl is pregnant with Ricks pups. 2 to be exact. A boy and a girl. Daryl woke up, and got ready for work. This is their first litter of pups. 

"Good morning darlin'." Rick said.  
"G'Morning." Daryl said. "See you tonight."  
"Do not overwork yourself." Rick said. "I want you to remember that our first litter are in there."

Daryl puts his hand on his stomach, and nods. He got into his car, and headed to the store. A grocery store. There are a lot of Alphas and Omegas. So he wasn't made fun if for being pregnant. He worked for about 6 hours, then went shopping for dinner. His two pups are tucked inside him and are both restless. Rick calls.

Rick-Hey Babe.  
Daryl- Hey. These pups are restless. Probably fighting. What you want for dinner?"  
Rick- (Jokes) You.  
Daryl- Babe I'm serious. What do you want for dinner?  
Rick-Babe my boss is making me stay til midnight. But I will eat your dinner. I hate to leave you home alone. This town is dangerous. But I have to work. I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to come home for dinner. But I also have to support my pregnant omega. I'm sorry.   
Daryl- I wish your boss can suck it up. I hate it when he does that. But it's ok. I know you try. I will have dinner in the microwave for you. Spaghetti it is. Ok?  
Rick- That sounds lovely my love. Again I'm sorry I wish he'd give me am option but I am forced to do this.  
Daryl- I understand. See you tonight.  
Rick- See you tonight.

Daryl bought the things for spaghetti and went home. He made spaghetti and are it. He had a lot. Cravings. It was about 10:45pm, and he decided to watch a movie. He locked all the doors, and windows, for safety reasons, and turned on Batman returns. He fell asleep. Rick got home, and kissed Daryl.

"Hey babe." Rick said.  
"Must of fallen asleep." Daryl smiled.  
"You're tired." Rick said. "That was the best spaghetti ever babe. Lets go to bed. Those pups will get restless soon."

Daryl and Rick went into their room, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl woke up to restless pups inside him and Rick had to go in early. Daryl walked into the kitchen, and knew he has the day off, and he has to go grocery shopping. He made up a list.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Grocery List:  
Carrots  
Green Beans  
Pasta  
2% milk  
Chicken  
Bread  
Nutella (craving)  
Totino Pizza rolls.  
Hamburger meat   
Crackers  
Bell peppers  
Lettace  
Cucumber  
\-----------------------------------------------

Daryl grabbed his keys to his truck, and he went to his job, and grabbed his cart. He went to the meat area. Carol Peletier smiled and came up to her.

"Hey Daryl!" Carol said.  
"Hey Carol." Daryl said.  
"How's everything with Rick?" Carol said.  
"Good." Daryl said. "I got his first litter in here. They woke me up. Restless little buggers. A boy and a girl. Rick doesn't get home til midnight. Again. His boss needs to stop."  
"If you want me and Sophia can come over and keep you company." Carol offered.  
"Yeah come over." Daryl said. "Hopefully Ed doesn't care."  
"He claimed someone else." Carol smiled. "I don't need him."

Daryl and Carol decided to shop together. Daryl grabbed a couple package if chicken, and hamburger meat.

"Hey honey." Carol said. "Got whatcha like?"  
"Hi mama." Sophia said. "Yes mama."  
"Hey Sophia." Daryl smiled.  
"Hi Daryl." Sophia smiled.

Sophia hugged Daryl and looked up at him surprised when the pups kicked. She smiled and looked at Carol.

"They're feisty." Sophia said.  
"They sure are." Daryl said. 

They funished shopping. Daryl got everything on his grocery list, and drove home. Sophia asked if she could go over to Daryl's before Carol comes over. Carol gave him permission. Daryl pulled I to the driveway and Sophia helped bringing in his groceries. Carol arrived soon afterwords, and they all were in the family room. Around 6pm, Daryl started to make dinner. Rick popped in home early, and smiled, happy to see Carol and Sophia.

"My boss is letting me go at 6 now." Rick said. "Got to he in work by 6am."  
"Good." Daryl said. "6am that's fine as long as you come home."  
"How are you carol?" Rick smiled.  
"I'm good. We must get going." Carol said.  
"Stay for dinner." Rick said.  
"Are you sure?" Carol said,  
"We got a lot here." Daryl said. "Stay."

Dinner was served, and they were eating when the doorbell rang. Daryl got up and went to answer it. It's Ed Peletier.

"Where's carol bitch!" Ed said.  
"I don't know." Daryl lied.  
"It's clear you do." Ed said. "Where is she? You don't tell me where she is I will cut your stomach open."  
"I said she's not..." Daryl said.

Ed sliced Daryl's stomach open, and Daryl fell down clutching his abdomen. Daryl isn't moving. But he's breathing. Rick shot Ed and Ed ran off. Daryl was immediately rushed to the hospital. They all were at the hospital, and a doctor came out.

"You Rick?" Dr. Jenner said.  
"Yes!" Rick said. "How's Daryl and the pups?"  
"The pups are both healthy." Dr. Jenner said. "Daryl is fine as well. He's awake and calling for you."

Daryl was in the bed as Rick walked in. Daryl smiled as he looked at Rick and back at their little pups.

"They're beautiful." Rick said.  
"They are." Daryl said. "That wasn't the plan to give birth though. Don't blame Carol. It's not her fault. I have my beautiful litter now."  
"It's not her fault. It's Ed's." Rick said. "I know they are."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl and Rick are home with their new puts. Their little ears perked up, and Daryl is in their nursery. He picked up Leila, and nursed her. Then brought Draven and nursed him. Rick smiled at how wonderful of a father Daryl's become. Daryl put then in bed, and came into their room. 

"They're asleep." Daryl smiled.   
"I'm happy we got them." Rick said.  
"So am I." Daryl said. 

Daryl kissed Rick and the two fell asleep. When morning came Daryl had his pups in the carseat. He's gonna put them in daycare. Shane Walsh found Ed and put him behind bars. Daryl got the carseats out once he arrived and carried his pups into the daycare. He walked into the office.

"Hi I'm Daryl Dixon." Daryl said. "I want to know if you take baby pups like newborns during the day?"  
"We do. I'm Cynthia." Cynthia said. "Follow me. You will meet the boss. Her name is Rosita Espinosa. Aww they're so adorable."

Daryl followed Cynthia to Rosita's office, and she went in first and Daryl followed behind.

"Hi I am Rosita." Rosita said. "You must be Daryl Dixon. So I see you have two pups."  
"I just had them yesterday." Daryl said.   
"A day old." Rosita said. "On so Mr. Dixon we do take newborns in, as you can tell. Which I must Congratulate you by the way. And Mrs. Beth Greene takes care of newborns. We of coarse keep this facility clean and sanitized. Keeping kids and babies healthy is our first priority. What are their names?"  
"Leila and Draven Grimes." Daryl said. "I can tell you their fathers name. Rick Grimes."  
"You're the omega and he's alpha?" Rosita said.  
"Yes." Daryl said.   
"That's good." Rosita said.  
"You need me Mrs. Espinosa?" Beth said.  
"This is Mrs. Greene." Rosita said. "She is the one who takes care of newborn pups. Her class is where she's gonna take your pups. So today we start them in daycare and you can stay and see what Mrs. Greene does."  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Daryl followed Beth (Another Omega), and she walked into the room. She took one carseat while Daryl has the other. The pups ears are perking up. They're awake. Daryl was explained on what Beth told him. 5:30pm hits, and Daryl was taking the kids home. Hi pups are breastfed, and he has them in the cribs. He puts his breast milk in 20 bottles. Beth said they're allowed to do that as well, and have them ready for tomorrow. Leila whimpered and he picked her up she's in her swaddle. Her ears are pulled back as she was being held. He changed her diaper and put her down. Rick came home, and walked into their nursery. He wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed his omega. Daryl made dinner and they ate. Daryl told him that the pups are in daycare now, and Rick disapproves that. They got into a fight until Daryl decided to kick Rick out. Rick packed all his clothes and left. Daryl's home alone, and taking care if his pups alone. He got into the shower, and bathe himself. He then went into the bedroom, and took care of his nightly things before he turned the lights off and lock all doors and windows.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up, and his pups are whining. Daryl went in and he smiled picking his youngsters up. He breastfed them both, and got them in their onsie and got them to daycare before going to work. He didnt put Rick on the emergency contact list. Only him. Daryl walked into work and started working. Rick is in his line and he cashed Rick out quickly. 

"Talk after work?" Rick said.  
"I'm not up for it." Daryl said.

Rick left, and Daryl continued to work. He finished his shift at 5:40pm, and went to the Daycare and picked up his pups. He put them in The backseat and headed home. Maggie and Gleen Rhee are there. He got out and Maggie came up.

"Where's Rick?" Maggie said.  
"We got into a fight." Daryl said. "He didn't want the pups in the daycare and I told him to just go. I want to be able to work and support the family. But he doesn't want them at the daycare. I don't want you guys to stop what you're doing and watch them. He does."  
"He's been cheating while you were pregnant with pups." Maggie said.  
"I should've known." Daryl said. "He's not to see the pups again."

Maggie and Glenn left and Daryl out his pups in their cribs. He made himself a burger. Rick text him.

Rick-I can't see our pups? Fuck you! I should have never claimed you. Mate you. You and this pups can rot in hell for all I care!

This hurts daryl. More than anything. He is better off without Rick. He and his pups. Daryl are and it was time for a feeding for his pups. Shane came over and Daryl let him in. When Daryl showed Shane Rick's text, Shane was mad. Daryl's like his little brother. And for Rick to do that? Shane will not let Rick get away with it not this time. Daryl also told him while he was pregnant with the pups, Rick cheated on him. Shane hugged Daryl telling him if he needs anything to let him know. Shane went back onto his shift and left Daryl home. Carol came over and kept Daryl company and help with the pups. After that Daryl went to bed.


End file.
